Umbrella
by Faboeloes
Summary: Hanya cerita sepanjang 1000 kata lebih yang menceritakan tentang payung yang menjadi saksi bisu dari kejadian-kejadian mereka (Summary gak nyambung sama isinya) DLDR, Review? FavFollow kalau boleh '


**A/N : Oke, boleh bacot dulu sebentar? Ok. Setelah gue merenung /asek/, gue mendapat ide untuk membuat FF yang pastinya bakalan jadi **_**absurd **_**ye.**** FF ini bisa jadi karena gue melihat ****foto dari Zerochan**** dan tiba-tib**** gua mendapat ide dan ****jadi****lah**** FF ini~ *digaplok***

**Yang jelas pasti ini FF itu bakalan OOC; Typo(s); Abal; dan OOT bener.**

**Ok, langsung aja yee...**

**Umbrella, a Kagerou Days fanfic © Okumura Lin**

**Kagerou Days © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**

* * *

Terlihat seorang pemuda sedang menatap trotoar yang ia . Tatapannya terlihat sangat kosong dan dia tak terlalu begitu memperhatikan jalanan. Otaknya masih sibuk mengingat kejadian yang pernah dialaminya di masa lalu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tanggal 8 bulan 9, 19xx**_

_**Terlihat tiga orang bocah berumur 5 tahun sedang asik bermain di belakang rumah mereka bersama dengan kakak perempuan mereka. Mereka terlihat sangat asik bercanda saat sang kakak meninggalkan mereka untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal. Tapi, tidak untuk seorang bocah berambut **_blonde _**dengan iris mata yang sama.**_

_**'**_Nee, nee~ _**Hari ini kita main apa?'**_

_**'Uhm... Gimana kalau kita main tebak kata?' Bocah berambut hijau cukup tua itu mengusulkan.**_

_**'Boleh Kido-**_chan_**~ Um, kita mulai dari Keluarga!'**_

_**'A...Adalah!'**_

_**'H...Harta!'**_

_**'Kok **_A _**lagi? Aku ganti jadi B! Bernilai!'**_

_**'I ya... **_Ikuzo_**!'**_

_**'O... **_Okaa-san_**...'**_

_**'**_Negai! _**He? Kido**_-chan _**jangan sedih dong! Masih ada aku dan yang lainnya!'**_

_**'Um!' Si bocah hijau mengangguk dan tersenyum.**_

_**Bocah berambut coklat-keemasan itu menatap kedua temannya. Dia merasa sedih, namun juga senang disaat yang bersamaan. Dia sedih karena tidak terlalu dianggap. Namun, juga senang karena bisa melihat gadis yang disukainya bahagia.**_

_**.**_

_**Tanggal 19 bulan 11, 20xx**_

_**'**_Itai_**!**__**'**_

'_**He?! Kido-**_chan! Daijoubu ka?_**'**_

_**'**_D-Daijoubu..._**' Kido melihat lututnya yang berdarah. Seto yang sadar, langsung mengambil syalnya dan membalutkannya ke lutut Kido.**_

_**'Lain kali hati-hati ya...' Seto menepuk kepala sang gadis bermahkota hijau itu.**_

_**Tanpa mereka tahu, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dan pergi entah kemana.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kano berhenti sebentar dari perjalanan yang tanpa tujuan ini. Dia melihat langit malam yang semakin gelap dan gemuruh juga sudah terdengar.

_'Mau hujan...' _batinnya.

Dia kembali menapaki jalan sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Matanya mengangkap pasangan yang sedang bercanda. Matanya sedikit menyiratkan kesedihan.

Wajah itu, wajah yang sangat Kano inginkan... Wajah seorang Kido Tsubomi yang tersenyum kepadanya... Dia hanya ingin Kido memperlihatkan senyuman itu untuknya...

Meski hanya sekali saja...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kano yang berumur 10 tahun sedang berlari di tengah hujan dengan menggunakan payung kecil. Dia kelihatan cemas dan agak panik. Sudah 1 jam saat dia kehilangan kontak dengan Kido.**_

_**Terakhir kali, dia melihat Kido sedang bersama dengan Seto. Dan akhirnya, Kido menghilang. Dan tentu saja, Kano langsung terkejut saat mendengar kalau Kido menghilang. Dan dia bertekad untuk mencari Kido.**_

_**Setelah 20 menit mencari, dia tak kunjung mendapatkan petunjuk apa-apa. Tiba-tiba, dia terdiam dan berfokus pada sesuatu.**_

_**Suara tangisan...**_

_**Kano langsung mengikuti kemana suara tangisan itu berasal. Dia merasa seperti mengenali suara ini. Dia terkejut saat melihat Kido yang sedang meringkuk dan menangis.**_

_**Kano tidak bersuara sedikitpun dan mendekati Kido. Tangan kanannya yang memegang payung diulurkan. Kano tidak berpikir kalau dia akan sakit nantinya. Yang jelas, Kido sekarang sudah tidak kebasahan lagi.**_

_**Kido mendongak saat merasakan tetes air hujan tidak membasahi dirinya.**_

_**'Ka...no...?'**_

_**Kano hanya diam dan menggangguk. Tak lama kemudian, Kano mengulurkan tangannya.**_

_**'Ayo pulang...'**_

_**Dan tangan kecilnya langsung disambut dengan tangan kecil Kido.**_

_**'**_Ha'i_**...' Kido tersenyum samar.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah kejadian Kano yang melarikan diri, 2 bulan kemudian, Kano pulang kesana dan hidup normal. Namun, saat dia menginjak usia 16 tahun, dia memutuskan untuk benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupan mereka.

**.**

**.**

_**Pemuda itu—Kano Shuuya—membuka pintu **_apartment_**nya yang diisi oleh keempat orang sahabatnya. Matanya menangkap lampu yang agak remang-remang karena hanya dinyalakan didalam dapur. Tangannya yang dingin memegang 3 buah payung yang baru saja dia beli di toko dengan uang hasil kerjanya diam-diam di sebuah minimarket yang cukup terkenal.**_

_**Kenapa pemuda itu membeli payung?**_

_**Mata emasnya menangkap sebuah payung yang ada dipojok ruangan. Payung tersebut sudah hampir tak layak untuk dipakai. Keuangan mereka sekarang sedang terombang ambing. Karena, mereka harus membiayai salah satu dari mereka untuk sekolah. Dan yang bersekolah di SMA sekarang adalah Seto Kousuke.**_

_**Dia berjalan memasuki **_apartment_**nya.**__** Matanya sedikit terbelalak ketika melihat gadis yang disukainya—Kido Tsubomi—sedang bersama dengan sahabatnya. Hatinya sedikit mencelos sedih. Namun, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman.**_

_**Dia kembali menatap payung-payung yang ia beli. Kano memang sengaja membeli payung dengan harga yang cukup besar. Supaya payung itu tidak cepat rusak. Uang hasil berjualan Mary dan Seto yang mengantar koran, tidak akan cukup. Bahkan, ketika mereka ingin melunasi **_apartment _**ini saja, mereka harus meminjam uang yang cukup banyak dari Kisaragi Shintarou—yang merupakan 1 dari 9 orang anggota rahasia mereka—**_Mekakushi-Dan_**.**_

_**Kakinya melangkah pelan-pelan menuju pojok ruangan ditempat payung yang lama berada. Dia meletakkan payung itu tepat disebelah payung yang lama.**_

_**'Seto, itu dipipimu ada tepungnya...' Kano mendengar suara Kido.**_

_**'Eh? Perasaan tadi tidak ada. Pasti kau ya yang diam-diam mencolekku?'**_

_**'Ih, main tuduh aja. Eh?!'**_

_**'Hahaha~ balasan!' Seto tertawa.**_

_**'Eh?! Berani-beraninya ya kau!' Kido kembali melancarkan serangannya.**_

_**Pemuda bermata kucing itu lalu menulis disecarik kertas dan langsung kembali keluar rumahnya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_Aku jadi ingat dengan kejadian-kejadian itu...' _Kano membatin sambil tersenyum getir. Umur Kano sudah menginjak 18 tahun. Sudah 2 tahun sejak dia kabur dari _apartment_. Dia juga berpikir, pasti semua orang juga sudah melupakannya dan tidak terganggu dengan keberadaannya.

"Sudah lama aku tak berkontak dengan Kido lagi..." Kano bergumam dan merasakan rintik-rintik air di kepalanya.

"Apakah dia mencariku ya?" Dia melanjutkan dan menatap langit.

Kano berjalan menuju sebuah gang kecil disana. Dia ingat sekali dengan gang yang menyimpan kenangan itu. Kenangan akan sahabat masa kecilnya, sekaligus orang yang dia cintai.

Setelah Kano sampai, dia duduk di ujung gang yang cukup gelap. Ditemani oleh rintik-rintik hujan yang menderas.

* * *

Tapak-tapak kaki menjejaki jalan yang sedang ia lewati. Gadis berusia 18 tahun ini sedang berjalan dibawah hujan dengan sebuah payung transparan. Mata _violet _gadis itu menelusuri jalanan yang padat.

Ingatan sang gadis bersurai hijau ini kembali ke masa lalu dimana dia pergi dari rumahnya dan sahabat—mungkin sekaligus orang yang dia sukai—menemukannya. Sekarang, dia bertekad untuk menemukan sang pemuda yang sudah menghilang selama dua tahun.

Bunyi suara air hujan yang bersentuhan dengan payungnya semakin terdengar keras menandakan bahwa hujan semakin deras. Bergegas dia berteduh di depan sebuah cafe yang cukup ramai.

Gadis itu akhirnya teringat sesuatu. Pasti dia akan menuju ketempat yang sama, batin gadis itu.

**~Umbrella~**

Kano sekarang sedang duduk diterpa hujan, hanya menundukkan kepalanya menatap tanah. Rambut dan seluruh pakaiannya sudah sangat basah. Hantaman air hujan sangat terasa di tubuhnya.

"Hhah..." Helaan nafasnya terdengar sangat jelas. Bahkan, saat dia bernafas, uap air pun terlihat jelas dari sela bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak menulis di tanah dan dia tersenyum sedih saat melihat goresan-goresan tangannya di tanah.

_**Anata ga suki...**_

Tiba-tiba, ia tidak merasakan air hujan itu. Kepalanya mendongak sedikit dan dia menemukan sepasang kaki dengan celana berwarna hijau yang sebelahnya digulung sedikit.

Tentu saja dia ingat, siapa yang selalu memakai celana dan model celana yang seperti ini. Bibirnya lalu menyungginkan senyum tulus yang entah sejak kapan tak pernah ia tampakan lagi.

Dia mendongak menatap gadis yang berdiri didepannya sekarang. Wajahnya memang tak terlihat jelas akibat tutupan _hoodie_-nya yang basah akibat air hujan. Gadis itu—Kido Tsubomi—masih sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak berubah sedikit pun. Dan itu membuat Kano merasa senang.

"..._Okaeri..._Shuuya..."

"..._Tadaima, _Tsubomi..."

Tiba-tiba, Kido memajukan tubuhnya dan memeluk Kano. Sehingga, payung yang mereka pakai tergeletak begitu saja. Tangan Kano bergerak untuk mengusap puncak kepala Kido. Kano bisa merasakan detak jantungnya dan detak jantung Kido yang terdengar cepat dan seirama.

"Aku menyukaimu...bodoh... J-Jadi jangan pergi lagi..." Kido menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Kano. Sang pemuda tahu, bahwa Kido sedang menangis.

Tangannya tetap mengusap kepala Kido dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Bibir sang pemuda menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku tahu... Aku tidak akan kemana-mana lagi..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Payung itulah yang menjadi saksi bisu dari sebuah permulaan**__** kehidupan mereka.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**A/N : **APA INI?! Kenapa saya jadi nyampah gini?! Щ(˚Д˚щ) Maaf kalau fic ini tidak berkenan di dalam hati anda! Tapi tolong sempatkan untuk review! Yang manis-manis ya! Tapi kalau mau flame juga boleh, tapi jangan kasar-kasar yaa!


End file.
